


How could we be this perfect to each other?

by thehamsterdiary



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary
Summary: An "after she woke up from a nightmare" story told from Richard's point of view.





	How could we be this perfect to each other?

"No, you can't be... Why? No, please... Don't do this to me... Wait... Richard!"

I was awakened by the heartbreaking cry of my girl lying next to me. I rolled my head and looked into her frowny face. She was still mumbling something inaudible. Obviously, she was having a nightmare.

I gently brushed my knuckles over her forehead and her cheek in the hope of rescuing her from the bad dream. As I trailed my thumb across her jawline to her earlobe, she gradually opened her eyes and came to her senses.

"Richard...," she said in a hoarse voice, looking at me somewhat absentmindedly.

"I thought you’ve lef...," she tried to explain but I shushed her by putting my index finger over her lips. I just wanted her to forget about what we'd been through in her dream.

“You were having a nightmare. That's it. You don't need to worry,” I told her, stroking her hair to soothe her mind. Then I saw her foggy gaze moving from my eyes to my lips.

“Kiss me, Richard. I want to feel you,” she said, pulling my head down to meet hers. Our lips smoothly closed the final gap between us. Our kiss started in a familiar and relaxing way, but it soon turned into a passionate one as I invited her tongue into my mouth. Our intense kissing began to arouse both of us.

She put her arms around my waist to pull me closer, pressing her slim body against mine. Breaking off the kiss, she moved her lips down to my neck, where I always liked being touched. I felt the warmth of her breath against my skin. As I deeply sighed, she softly pushed my shoulder to roll me onto my back and climbed on top of me.

"What are y...," the rest of my words were cut off as she briefly placed her hand over my mouth.

"Allow me," she talked into my ear. Without breaking eye contact, she crawled down my body. Then she dropped her eyes and pushed my T-shirt up. As she started nuzzling up to my belly, I felt myself throb uncontrollably.

She impatiently guided my boxers down my legs. Her hand soon curled around the base of my shaft, working me for a few strokes, while her tongue drew circles around the tip.

"Oh God...," I couldn't help moaning at the electrifying touch of her velvety tongue. As she took the whole length into her mouth, I got harder and thicker, hitting the back of her throat. I buried my head deep in my pillow, letting out a little whine. I knew I was already turned on enough to slip into her, but I didn't. I wanted to savour our intimate moment as long as possible.

"Don't rush, baby, please," I begged her, threading my fingers through her ruffled hair. Then I slowly sat up and held her up in my arms.

"Why don't we take our time?" I said, cupping her cheeks in my hands. Her sultry eyes led us to another lingering kiss. I could feel my own musky scent in her mouth.

I grabbed my T-shirt behind my neck and pulled it off over my head. She did the same and revealed her lean body. She was filled with anticipation of what would come next, which got me all ready to do anything to please her.

I lifted her off my lap and laid her down on the bed. Listening to her accelerated breathing, I feathered kisses all over her chest and mouthed my way down her belly. I snuggled up to her navel, just like she did to me, and lowered her underwear along her thighs.

I slowly parted her legs, trailing my fingers behind her knees. Being touched on one of her weak spots, she gasped and tilted her hips slightly. My lips curved up to see her honest response.

As I knelt and placed her legs over my shoulders, lifting her bottom off the bed, I heard her sharp intake of breath. Her eyes opened wide with a mixed feeling of excitement and shyness.

"Relax, honey. I'll take care of you," I told her as I buried my face between her thighs. Then I swirled my tongue around her entrance, earning an instant squirm from her. As I lapped at her sensitive button, she threw her head back and whimpered feverishly.

"You like this, don't you?" I asked, uncovering her wet folds. She smiled and bit her lower lip, silently admitting what I said. Her answer made me proud of myself as her partner.

As I dug my tongue deeper into her slit, she curled her legs around my shoulders. Her sensual sobs made my heart beat faster and I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

"Richard, come down here. I need you inside me," she said as if she read my mind. 

I released her legs and brought her hips down. Then I leaned over her, gazing down at her flushed cheeks. She caressingly laced her fingers along my upper arms, waiting for my next move. I covered her lips with mine to let her taste her own desire.

Looking into her glistening eyes, I slowly entered her. Her core was welcomely warm and tight around me. As I sank deeper into her, she locked her arms around my neck, sending her sighs into my ear. While I hit her sweet spot with my pulsating member, she grinded up agaist me, causing both of us to moan and groan in pleasure.

I saw her hand trying to clutch the sheets, which was a usual sign of her getting closer to the edge. I placed my palm over hers, making our fingers tightly entwined. 

"Ready?" I whispered between clenched teeth. As she nodded, I sharply thrusted into her until she lost herself to the moment. She cried out loud as her orgasm washed over her. Her convulsions squeezed me tight and emptied me to the end, making my entire body shudder hard.

I nestled my forehead in the curve of her neck, feeling her fast beating pulse against my temple. While I took a moment to regain my breath, she rubbed my sweaty back and kissed my messy hair.

"Jesus... How could we be this perfect to each other?" I said, still breathlessly.

"Because we're meant to be, Richard," she replied with confidence.

"No more bad dreams, then?" I asked.

"Well... I think a bad dream is not so bad when it comes with such an amazing option," she chuckled.


End file.
